


Feel Special

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Tea Councellor, WYB is not footballer
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Wissam Ben Yedder/Niko Kovač
Kudos: 1





	Feel Special

On avait conseillé à Niko d'aller voir un conseiller un peu particulier qui utilisait le thé pour calmer et relaxer les gens.

Ce conseiller s'appelait Wissam et il allait avoir le challenge de rencontrer Niko.  
Quand Niko lui parlais Wissam trouvé l'ambiance spéciale pendant qu'il réfléchissait au thé qu'il pouvait lui donné.

Ce n'est pas le premier entraîneur qui venait le voir, quel destin n'empêche pour quelqu'un qui a faillit être joueur de foot.

Chaque semaine Niko avait une séance avec Wissam, il a appris que c'était Robert le frère de Niko qui l'avais proposé d'aller voir Wissam.

Le problème que Wissam commençait à avoir c'était qu'il commençait à avoir ses sentiments pour lui, il avait un petit coup de coeur pour lui, ce qui était pas trop légal et dans les règles.

Mais bon il était pas un psy comme les autres aussi.

Un jour il fut surpris que Niko arrive en souriant et Wissam lui dis "Ça fait du bien de vous voir sourire"

"J'aimerais vous remercier en venant manger avec moi et aussi j'ai peut être trouvé du thé que vous avez pas"

Ce soir la ils avaient comme un rencard, même si ils pensait pas que c'était un rencard mais c'était tout comme. Ils ont parlé de tout et de rien, Niko lui a dis qu'il avait trouvé un club dans les environs et que si Wissam voulait venir il pourrait l'inviter.  
Au moment où Niko allait raccompagner Wissam, Wissam pris les devant et l'embrassa. Tout les deux rougissais mais partirent chacun chez eux.  
Dans l'espoir de se retrouver.  
Le thé que lui avait avait offert Niko il allait le garder precieusement chez lui.

Les autres fois Wissam invita Niko chez lui ou il lui fait découvrir qu'il était un bon cuisiner et Niko lui as dis que la prochaine fois ça serait lui qui l'inviterais.  
Petit à petit ils decouvrent qu'ils appréciaient la compagnie de l'autre.

Cela continuait pendant quelques mois avant que Niko l'embrassa quand ils étaient chez lui et juste avant que Wissam partait il lui dis "Reste ici ce soir"

Wissam lui répondis "Si je reste ce soir, je ne sais pas si je serais me contenir, car j'essaye de rester un gentleman et je t'apprécie beaucoup"

"Tu n'as pas à rester calme, car je ressens les mêmes choses et je te veux aussi" dis Niko

Ils passaient la nuit ensemble ou le lendemain matin Wissam prepara le petit déjeuner et aussi un thé qui permettait de calmer les douleurs "J'ai entendu dire que le thé pouvait calmer les douleurs de l'exercice de la nuit derniere"

Niko rigolait et l'embrassa

Après ceci Wissam commençait à être souvent dans les tribunes pour soutenir l'équipe et son petit ami.

Quelques mois plus tard, Niko proposa à Wissam de venir habiter avec lui, ce qu'il accepta et il lui dis "Tu es ma lumière, tu as donné un nouveau sens à toute ma vie et pour tout et avoir ton soutien est juste tout"

"Tu auras toujours mon soutien et je sais aussi comment gérer tout ce qui peut arrive et je suis prêt à être la pour toi" dis Wissam


End file.
